I'm Psycho, Baby
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Kau milikku, kau dengar? Kau milikku sendiri." # Namun perkataan Mukuro selanjutnya, membuat Tsunayoshi seolah merasakan kematian pelan-pelan datang menghampirinya. # AU!6927; MukuTsuna; Yaoi; Incest. # My 1st fic on this fandom. Enjoy!


Arus tol mengalir lancar, ketika siang itu Tsunayoshi sampai di Jepang dengan pesawat yang membawanya dari Itali. Kedatangannya ke negara kelahirannya itu bukan untuk melepaskan rindu dan bersenang-senang, melainkan karena ia mendapat pekerjaan untuk mendesain sebuah _mansion_ yang ramah lingkungan.

Sebenarnya, pekerjaan untuk mendesain _mansion_ itu karena bibinya—kakak dari ibunya—yang merekomendasikan dirinya pada calon kliennya. Apalagi, sang bibi juga menawarkannya untuk tinggal di _penthouse_ putra tunggalnya—adik sepupunya yang lebih muda dua belas tahun—agar saat ia mengerjakan _mansion_ kliennya, bisa menghemat keuangannya untuk menginap di hotel.

"Sudah lama juga aku tidak kembali ke negara kelahiranku ini," gumam Tsunayoshi, hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri. Kembali teringat olehnya memori saat masih berumur tiga belas tahun, ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Itali.

Negara yang terkenal dengan 'Negeri Matahari Terbit' ini sudah mengalami banyak perubahan. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang saling bersaing paling tinggi. Tempat-tempat berbelanja berbagai jenis barang yang membuat turis maupun orang-orang yang sudah lama menetap di Jepang ini tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengeluarkan _budget_ berlebihan untuk membeli barang yang mereka inginkan. Dan masih banyak hal lagi yang hanya bisa Tsunayoshi lihat dari balik jendela taksi yang dinaikinya dari bandara tadi.

Pukul setengah tiga sore tepat, saat Tsunayoshi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Taksi yang dinaikinya akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen bertingkat 25.

Setelah membayar sejumlah argo, dan menunggu sang supir taksi mengeluarkan kopernya di bagasi belakang, Tsunayoshi mendongak ke arah gedung apartemennya di depannya. Adik sepupunya tinggal di _penthouse_, di lantai paling atas. Bagian luar gedung apartemen itu terlihat sangat mewah, sudah bisa dipastikan hanya orang-orang kaya yang bisa tinggal di situ.

Menarik nafas panjang, Tsunayoshi akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu utama gedung apartemen di depannya dengan satu tangan yang menarik tas koper besarnya. Tanpa perlu bertanya di meja resepsionis, Tsunayoshi terus berjalan menuju salah satu _lift_. Tak sampai semenit, pintu besi di depannya terbuka, dan Tsunayoshi melangkah masuk. Tsunayoshi sempat terpekur begitu tak melihat tombol-tombol berangka di samping pintu _lift_, karena hanya ada benda menyerupai _speaker_ yang di bagian atasnya bertuliskan _'Please_ _tell your destination_ _floor'_.

"_Floor twenty-five_." Tsunayoshi mendekatkan bibirnya di _speaker_ itu dan berkata. _Lift_ itu akhirnya bergerak otomatis setelah mendengar lantai tujuan Tsunayoshi.

Denting bel terdengar begitu akhirnya _lift_ sampai di lantai 25. Tsunayoshi melangkah keluar sambil kembali menarik kopernya. Langkahnya sontak berhenti karena melihat pintu kembar besar berukiran abstrak yang tepat berhadapan dengan pintu _lift_—yang hanya berjarak lima meter.

Kembali meneruskan langkahnya, Tsunayoshi akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu, dan menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian, sebelah pintu di depannya terbuka dari dalam, dan seorang _maid_ yang lebih muda darinya sontak membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat datang, Sawada Tsunayoshi-_sama_," sang _maid_ berkata dengan sopan. "Saya sudah diberitahu Nyonya tentang kedatangan Anda ke _penthouse_ Tuan Muda ini." Kemudian ia melebarkan daun pintu, dan memberi gestur dengan satu tangan yang mempersilakan Tsunayoshi untuk masuk.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Akira Amano**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**M-**_rated_

**3k+ **_words_

**Drama/Suspense**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

_~a_** MukuTsuna (6927) **_story~_

**.**

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Yaoi**_, yang menampilkan cerita tentang **hubungan antara pria dan pria**. _Rating_ **M** untuk adegan yang menjurus ke _lemon_. **_Incest_.** _Possible __**Out Of Characters. **_Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

**.**

Terinspirasi dari novel MBA (Married By Accident) karya Ve Handojo, doujinshi 375 karya Seto Yuki, dan komik Sweety karya Park Jae-sung &amp; Kim Ju-ri. _Setting_, ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf, sebagian saya ambil dan disesuaikan ke dalam fanfiksi ini sesuai keinginan saya. ^^

**.**

_**My **_**1st**_** fic on this fandom. Enjoy!**_

**.**

**Jeanne's **_present_**...**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**I'm Psycho, Baby**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Luar biasa.

Dua kata itulah yang memenuhi tempurung kepala Tsunayoshi begitu kedua matanya mengedar di dalam _penthouse_ itu. Ia terus berdecak kagum dalam hati. Dimulai dari melewati ruang tengah yang memadukan produk-produk interior modern.

Berlanjut melewati bagian dapur dan meja makan yang sengaja dibuat dalam satu ruangan.

Sang _maid_ juga membawanya ke sebuah ruangan besar yang di sana ada kolam setinggi paha orang dewasa dengan jendela-jendela besar yang ada di bagian timur.

"Biasanya Tuan Muda berendam di kolam ini untuk merilekskan pikiran dan tubuhnya," jelas sang _maid_. "Anda juga bisa menggunakannya."

Tsunayoshi mengangguk. Mungkin akan dicobanya sebentar malam.

Terakhir, sang _maid_ akhirnya mengantar Tsunayoshi ke sebuah kamar yang membuat pria berwajah manis itu kembali berdecak kagum dalam hati.

Jendela-jendela besar di bagian utara dan timur itu dengan sangat jelas memperlihatkan pegunungan sejuk yang masih belum tersentuh. Tsunayoshi yakin, besok pagi saat ia membuka mata, rona emas dari sinar matahari yang terbit akan masuk dari jendela-jendela besar itu dan menyapa langsung tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Setelah sang _maid_ akhirnya pamit undur diri, Tsunayoshi menarik kopernya di dekat lemari pakaian, sebelum ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Mungkin dengan beristirahat sebentar akan memulihkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena perjalanan udara dari Itali ke Jepang ini.

**.**

**.**

Langit di luar sudah gelap begitu Tsunayoshi terjaga dari tidurnya. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Yang menyalakan lampu di dalam kamar ini mungkin sang _maid_ tadi. Tsunayoshi merangkak turun dan mendekati kopernya untuk mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaiannya. Ia tersentak begitu merasakan kopernya yang ringan, dan mendapati tas kopernya kosong melompong saat ia membukanya.

Tsunayoshi terpaku. Namun seolah mendapat bisikan untuk membuka lemari pakaian di depannya, Tsunayoshi akhirnya membuka pintu lemari itu. Ia menghela nafas lega begitu melihat pakaian-pakaiannya sudah tertata rapi di dalam lemari pakaian itu.

_Mungkin maid tadi yang membereskannya selagi aku tidur_, gumam Tsunayoshi dalam hati. Kemudian ia mengambil pakaian santainya, meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur, sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

Kedua kaki Tsunayoshi melangkah menuju ruangan yang tadi sempat diantarkan oleh sang maid. Sama seperti pertama kali Tsunayoshi melihat tadi, kolam berendam itu sudah terisi penuh dengan air; yang sudah berganti dengan air hangat yang mengalir dari kran. Setelah melepaskan semua pakaiannya, Tsunayoshi melangkah masuk ke dalam kolam tersebut. Dengan posisi bersandar yang menghadap ke jendela, kedua tangan Tsunayoshi bertopang di pinggir kolam dengan kedua mata terpejam. Benar-benar nyaman. Rasanya ia betah berlama-lama untuk berendam di kolam ini.

Tsunayoshi yang terlalu menikmati air hangat di kolam itu tak menyadari kalau seseorang melangkah masuk ke ruangan besar itu. Orang itu sengaja berjalan tanpa suara dan berhenti persis di belakang pria manis itu.

"Tsuna _nii_."

Suara yang memanggil namanya itu sontak membuat Tsunayoshi tersentak kaget, dan ia menoleh cepat ke belakang. Bibir Tsunayoshi langsung mengembang tersenyum begitu akhirnya ia melihat adik sepupunya, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mukuro, kau mengagetkanku," kata Tsunayoshi. "Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir saat kita bertemu dulu kau masih berumur satu tahun. Dan sekarang, kau sudah besar dan lebih tinggi dariku."

Mukuro tersenyum, "Meski sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun, tapi Tsuna _nii_ masih terlihat seperti anak SMA."

"Hei!" Tsunayoshi pura-pura melotot marah. Teman-temannya di Itali sana juga mengatakan hal serupa seperti Mukuro. Banyak yang bilang wajahnya terlihat _baby face_ dan manis.

"Kapan _Niisan_ datang?" tanya Mukuro, sembari melepas semua pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Aku sampai di sini siang tadi."

Mukuro mengangguk-angguk, sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kolam. Dan duduk bersandar di samping kanan Tsunayoshi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam. Tsunayoshi menoleh ke samping, yang di saat bersamaan Mukuro juga menoleh ke samping sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan satu tangan. Keduanya saling berpandangan, sebelum tertawa geli.

"_Niisan_, kau sudah punya kekasih?" Mukuro bertanya sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"A, belum..." Tsunayoshi menggeleng, "Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Karena itu, belum sempat menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Kedua orangtuanya bahkan selalu bertanya-tanya kapan ia memperkenalkan dan membawa wanita yang akan dinikahinya ke rumah. Tapi ia selalu menjawab belum ada wanita yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

"Jadi _Niisan_ mau membujang sampai umur berapa?" goda Mukuro.

Tsunayoshi merengut, "Hei, aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat."

Satu alis Mukuro terangkat, "_Niisan_ menunggu pangeran berkuda putih, ya?"

"Hei!" Seketika Tsunayoshi menoleh, dan menonjok lengan Mukuro. "Lelucon macam apa itu?!" Ia memasang wajah pura-pura marah, yang terlihat manis sekali di mata Mukuro.

Mukuro tak menyahut, dan hanya memandangi wajah manis Tsunayoshi. Ia tak menduga begitu Tsunayoshi tiba-tiba menyipratkan air ke wajahnya, lalu terkekeh-kekeh senang.

Dan yang terjadi setelah itu tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, keduanya saling membalas menyipratkan air di wajah masing-masing sambil tertawa-tawa bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi _Niisan_ kemari karena mendapat pekerjaan mendesain sebuah _mansion_ yang ramah lingkungan?" Mukuro kembali memastikan setelah Tsunayoshi menjelaskan semuanya. Keduanya sekarang sudah duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan, dan menyantap makan malam yang dibuat sang _maid_.

Tsunayoshi mengangguk meyakinkan sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya, "Ya. Besok aku akan mulai bekerja untuk mendesain _mansion_ klienku itu."

Mukuro ber-oh pendek. "Jam berapa _Niisan_ selesai? Aku jemput, ya?"

"Ah... tidak usah. Aku naik taksi saja ke sini," tolak Tsunayoshi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan besok aku mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari dosen kami di rumah temanku yang tak jauh dari lokasi pekerjaan Tsunayoshi _nii_. Makanya... aku jemput _Niisan_, ya? Kita pulang bersama." Mukuro menatap dengan sorot mata penuh harap. Yang tentu saja membuat Tsunayoshi tak ada pilihan lain.

"Baiklah." Tsunayoshi mengangguk dengan bibir tersenyum.

Keduanya kembali meneruskan makan malam sambil terus mengobrol ringan.

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, saat Tsunayoshi sudah terlelap di atas tempat tidur, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka pelan dari luar. Sosok yang membuka pintu itu sesaat terdiam di ambang pintu, sebelum ia melangkah masuk tanpa menutup pintu. Kedua kakinya melangkah ke arah tempat tidur. Perlahan, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, dan meraba setiap lekuk wajah manis Tsunayoshi.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Tsuna..." bisik sosok itu, yang tak lain adalah Mukuro. Lama dipandanginya wajah tertidur Tsunayoshi, sebelum ia merendahkan wajahnya, dan mengecup singkat bibir merah yang setengah terbuka itu. "Milikku...," ia berkata di depan bibir Tsunayoshi sebelum menurunkan bibirnya ke arah leher putih pria manis itu. Membuat satu kissmark di sana. "Kau hanya milikku."

Kemudian Mukuro bangkit berdiri. Menatap wajah Tsunayoshi untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum ia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dengan bibir menyeringai. Malam ini, ia akan menahan diri untuk menyentuh tubuh Tsunayoshi. Karena besok malam, ia akan mempersiapkan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

Tsunayoshi menguap lebar begitu keesokan paginya ia terbangun. Setelah meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur, Tsunayoshi merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping pintu kamar. Kedua tangannya menangkup di bawah kran air yang dinyalakannya, sebelum membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali.

Saat tangan Tsunayoshi baru saja terulur untuk meraih pasta gigi dan sikat gigi, tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara ponselnya yang berbunyi. Buru-buru Tsunayoshi keluar dan mendekati tempat tidurnya, sebelum menyambar ponselnya. Ternyata panggilan dari kliennya.

Setelah saling menyapa, keduanya tampak berbicara selama hampir sepuluh menit. Tsunayoshi kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas tempat tidur begitu kliennya mengakhiri pembicaraan lebih dulu, karena si klien mengatakan ingin bertemu langsung dengannya di lokasi proyek jam delapan nanti.

Bunyi ketukan di pintu kamar membuat Tsunayoshi yang baru keluar kembali dari kamar mandi—setelah selesai menggosok gigi—sontak membuka pintu. Kedua alisnya terangkat begitu melihat Mukuro yang sudah berpakaian rapi berdiri dengan bibir tersenyum lebar.

"Tsuna _nii_, kuantar ke tempat kerja, ya?"

Tsunayoshi membelalak, "Eh? Bukannya kau harus masuk kuliah pagi, kan?"

"Dosennya berhalangan hadir," kata Mukuro. "Aku tunggu di meja makan, ya? Kita sarapan bersama dulu." Dan sebelum menunggu jawaban pria manis itu, Mukuro sudah berlalu.

Tsunayoshi mengangkat bahu. Tak ada salahnya ia menolak tawaran adik sepupunya itu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kemeja kerjanya.

Baru saja Tsunayoshi akan mengancingkan kemeja biru tuanya, kedua keningnya sontak mengerut begitu melihat tanda kemerahan kecil di bagian leher kirinya dari kaca lemari di depannya. Tsunayoshi menyentuhnya dengan kening yang mengerut semakin dalam. Tidak sakit. Padahal kemarin tanda kemerahan di lehernya itu tidak ada. Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba muncul?

Namun Tsunayoshi tak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Ia mengancingkan kemejanya dengan cepat. Dan merapikan penampilannya hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit, sebelum ia berjalan menuju pintu dengan tas kerjanya—yang berisi desain-desain untuk kliennya—yang dibawanya.

"Mukuro, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" ujar Tsunayoshi begitu ia sudah bertatap muka dengan Mukuro yang sedang menyantap sarapan di meja makan.

Mukuro menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat, "_Niisan_ tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Ah, nanti saja. _Niisan_ takut terlambat ke lokasi karena sudah berjanji bertemu dengan klien _Niisan_ itu di sana jam delapan pagi ini." Ia menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat, sebelum kembali menatap Mukuro. "Oh, atau kau masih mau menikmati sarapanmu dulu? Kalau begitu _Niisan_ pergi duluan saja, ya?"

"Tunggu," Mukuro bangkit berdiri, "Aku sudah selesai. Ayo kuantar, _Niisan_."

Tsunayoshi mengangguk dengan bibir tersenyum, dan mengekor di belakang Mukuro.

**.**

**.**

Tsunayoshi menarik nafas lega begitu sore itu pekerjaan pertamanya di lokasi proyek berjalan dengan lancar. Yamamoto Takeshi, kliennya itu tampak puas begitu melihat desain-desain yang dirancangnya saat tadi pagi mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas, Tsunayoshi melihat ada pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab di notifikasi. Dari Mukuro.

_'Tsuna nii, kau sudah selesai?'_

Tsunayoshi langsung menelepon kembali adik sepupunya itu sambil mendongak menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga. "Halo, Mukuro?"

/"Oh, _Niisan_. Kau sudah selesai?"/

"Ya, _Niisan_ sudah selesai."

/"Aku segera meluncur ke sana!"/

Pembicaraan lewat telepon itu dimatikan Mukuro secara sepihak. Tsunayoshi mengerjapkan kedua matanya, sebelum ia mengulum senyum geli.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Mukuro muncul saat Tsunayoshi berdiri menunggu di pinggir jalan. Tsunayoshi langsung memutari bagian depan mobil, dan membuka pintu depan samping kanan.

"Bagaimana kerjaannya, _Niisan_?" tanya Mukuro membuka pembicaraan begitu mobil yang dikemudikannya sudah melaju dengan kecepatan standar di jalanan.

Tsunayoshi menoleh, "Lancar kok."

Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke _penthouse_ Mukuro, obrolan ringan di antara keduanya seolah tak ada ujungnya.

**.**

**.**

Langit malam sudah dipenuhi bintang saat Mukuro dan Tsunayoshi duduk di kursi balkon yang ada di bagian barat _penthouse_. Keduanya kembali mengobrol setelah tadi makan malam bersama. Obrolan itu sempat berhenti karena Mukuro berkata ingin ke toilet sebentar.

Begitu adik sepupunya itu sudah menghilang ke dalam, Tsunayoshi mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia ingin bertanya pada adik sepupunya itu, apakah tanda kemerahan di lehernya ini memang _kissmark_? Karena tadi, kliennya juga mengatakan itu memang _kissmark_, namun Tsunayoshi belum percaya. Memang siapa yang melakukannya saat ia tertidur semalam?

Mukuro tak mungkin melakukannya, karena mereka sama-sama lelaki. Jadi, kemungkinan... yang melakukan _kissmark_ di lehernya ini sang _maid_ yang bekerja di _penthouse_ adik sepupunya ini?

Tepat di saat bersamaan, sang _maid_ tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada dua cangkir yang mengepul. Kedua alis Tsunayoshi terangkat begitu sang _maid_ meletakkan dua cangkir teh itu di atas meja di samping Tsunayoshi. Kebetulan, apa ia tanyakan saja perihal _kissmark_ di lehernya ini?

"Tunggu," cegah Tsunayoshi, sebelum sang _maid_ berlalu pergi. "Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu." Tsunayoshi menarik nafas panjang, "Semalam, apa kau masuk ke dalam kamarku?"

Sang _maid_ menggeleng dengan wajah bingung, "Tidak, Tsunayoshi-_sama_. Semalam, setelah membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring kotor, saya sudah kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat."

Mendadak Tsunayoshi menjadi malu. Untung saja ia tidak langsung menuduh kalau sang _maid_ melakukan _kissmark_ di lehernya. "Oh, begitu. Kau bisa kembali."

Sang _maid_ mengangguk sopan, sebelum berbalik pergi.

Tsunayoshi mengambil satu cangkir teh yang dibuat sang _maid_ dan menyeruputnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan kening mengerut. Jadi siapa yang melakukan _kissmark_ di lehernya ini? Apa ia harus bertanya pada Mukuro? Tapi nanti bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi merasakan kedua matanya terasa berat saat ia meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja. Baru saja Tsunayoshi berdiri, tubuhnya seketika terhuyung jatuh. Mukuro yang melihat semua itu dari balik pintu balkon, akhirnya keluar dengan bibir menyeringai kemenangan. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari Tsunayoshi yang tergeletak di lantai balkon.

"Tsuna _nii_?" Mukuro memanggil setelah ia berjongkok di samping pria manis itu.

Kedua mata Tsunayoshi terbuka, dan terlihat seperti orang linglung. Tsunayoshi tak bersuara atau meronta begitu Mukuro membopong tubuhnya ke dalam, dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

**.**

**.**

Mukuro benar-benar senang. Pasalnya, sudah hampir dua jam lebih ia menyetubuhi Tsunayoshi di atas tempat tidurnya, pria manis itu hanya bisa sesekali menatapnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Obat Anestesi dan obat Analgesik*; dua obat yang diperintahkannya pada sang _maid_ tadi untuk mencampurkannya di dalam minuman Tsunayoshi bekerja dengan sangat baik. Efek dari obat itu akan terus bertahan sampai besok pagi. Jadi, ia tak perlu khawatir mengajak Tsunayoshi 'bermain-main' di atas tempat tidurnya.

Nafas Mukuro terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik turun, dan peluh keringat yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menarik tubuh Tsunayoshi terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Dengan satu tangan yang bebas, Mukuro menarik dagu Tsunayoshi ke samping, dan melumat bibir itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ini belum selesai," Mukuro berkata begitu ia melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku akan terus menyetubuhimu sampai aku puas."

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela gorden di jendela membuat Tsunayoshi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bergerak dari posisi tidurnya sambil menguap. Rasanya semalam ia bermimpi hal yang aneh, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Tsunayoshi mengangkat bahunya. Itu hanya mimpi, jadi ia tak perlu memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Kedua kening Tsunayoshi sontak mengerut begitu ia merasakan kulitnya terasa lengket. Padahal semalam ia sudah berendam hampir sejam di bathtub kamar mandi di kamarnya, tapi kok ini... ah, sudahlah. Mungkin lebih baik ia mandi saja, begitu pikir Tsunayoshi.

Setelah sarapan bersama Mukuro, adik sepupunya itu kembali menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke lokasi proyek kerjaannya. Kebetulan jadwal kuliah Mukuro nanti jam sepuluh, makanya Tsunayoshi tak menolak.

"_Niisan_, sebentar sore juga aku akan menjemputmu, ya?" kata Mukuro begitu mobilnya berhenti di tempat tujuan Tsunayoshi. "Kita makan malam di restoran Jepang yang baru dibuka di salah satu _Mall_. Oke?"

Tsunayoshi menoleh dan tersenyum, "Oke."

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, setelah pulang dari restoran Jepang, kondisi Tsunayoshi juga sama seperti kemarin karena dua obat yang kali ini dimasukkan Mukuro sendiri saat mereka makan di restoran itu.

Dengan langkah-langkah panjang Mukuro membawa Tsunayoshi ke arah kamarnya begitu sampai di _penthouse_-nya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan satu kaki, dan meletakkan tubuh Tsunayoshi di atas tempat tidur. Setelah membuat tubuhnya telanjang, kedua tangan Mukuro beralih membuat tubuh Tsunayoshi juga telanjang.

Sang _maid_ yang sejak tadi mengintip dari lubang pintu menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Ia tak menyangka akan melihat tuan mudanya melakukan hal terlarang seperti itu. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia mengintip; malam ini dan kemarin malam. Sadar kalau terlalu lama ia berdiri di luar pintu bisa ketahuan oleh Mukuro, sang _maid_ akhirnya berlalu pergi dengan satu tangan menutup mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Tsunayoshi bangun dengan perasaan aneh. Sudah dua malam ia memimpikan hal aneh yang tidak bisa diingatnya dengan jelas begitu membuka mata. Biasanya ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Apa mungkin hanya belum terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya?

Masih setengah enam pagi, saat Tsunayoshi melihat jam di ponselnya. Ia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum pergi ke lokasi proyek kerjaannya. Setelah membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi di kamar mandi, Tsunayoshi berjalan ke luar dari kamar. Dilihatnya sang maid tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Tsunayoshi berbalik, lebih baik ia membangunkan adik sepupunya.

Langkah Tsunayoshi jadi mengendap-endap tanpa sadar begitu ia melangkah masuk di kamar Mukuro. Adik sepupunya itu masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur. Mendadak ide jahil muncul di benak Tsunayoshi untuk membangunkan Mukuro. Namun Tsunayoshi langsung mengurungkan niatnya begitu kedua matanya menangkap ujung amplop cokelat dari salah satu laci di meja nakas yang setengah terbuka.

Penasaran, Tsunayoshi akhirnya menarik keluar amplop cokelat besar itu. Begitu ia mengeluarkan isinya, seketika Tsunayoshi membelalak lebar. Ternyata isinya foto-foto dirinya yang diambil diam-diam saat sedang bekerja di lokasi proyek.

Tsunayoshi memegang selembar fotonya dengan tangan bergetar. Seakan mendapat bisikan, Tsunayoshi membalik foto di tangannya, dan semakin membelalak lebar. Ada tulisan _'MINE'_ di bagian belakang foto dirinya. Wajah Tsunayoshi semakin memucat begitu ia melihat bagian belakang semua foto yang semuanya bertuliskan kata serupa.

Kenapa... kenapa Mukuro mengambil fotonya diam-diam?

Tsunayoshi bangkit berdiri, sebelum berlari menuju pintu. Tak menyadari kalau sikapnya yang terburu-buru itu membuat Mukuro terjaga dari tidurnya. Mukuro bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kedua matanya sontak membelalak begitu melihat foto-foto Tsunayoshi—yang sengaja disuruhnya orang suruhan untuk mengambil diam-diam—berceceran di lantai, di samping tempat tidurnya.

Seketika Mukuro melompat bangun dari atas tempat tidur. Ia yakin, Tsunayoshi pasti sudah melihat foto-foto itu. Karena sang _maid_ yang bekerja di _penthouse_-nya tidak mungkin berani mengacak-acak isi kamarnya.

"Chrome!" Sang _maid_ tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara Tsunayoshi yang memanggil namanya. Begitu ia berbalik dari konter dapur, dilihatnya wajah Tsunayoshi sudah sepucat mayat.

"Tsunayoshi-_sama_, Anda kenapa?" tanya Chrome dengan wajah dan suara khawatir.

"Apa kau... yang membuat _kissmark_ di leherku ini?" Tsunayoshi mengacuhkan pertanyaan Chrome sambil menunjuk _kissmark_ di lehernya yang masih sedikit kentara.

Chrome menggeleng. Saat itulah Tsunayoshi yakin, Mukuro yang melakukan _kissmark_ di lehernya ini.

"Aku...," suara Tsunayoshi bergetar, "aku harus pergi dari _penthouse_ ini! Sebelum Mukuro melakukan yang berlebihan padaku!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah Tsunayoshi-_sama_," Chrome panik. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat korban karena perbuatan psikopat dan posesif tuan mudanya. Cukup dua kali, ia melihat dua mayat kekasih tuan mudanya yang dibunuh oleh tangan Mukuro sendiri di _penthouse_ ini. "Tsunayoshi-_sama_ cepatlah sebelum terlam—"

"Sudah ketahuan, ya..."

Tsunayoshi dan Chrome sama-sama terperanjat begitu mendengar suara berbahaya Mukuro. Wajah Chrome memucat begitu ia melihat tuan mudanya berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Tsunayoshi menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan lambat dan wajah yang semakin pucat. Setetes keringat dingin bahkan meluncur jatuh dari dahinya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari _penthouse_-ku ini, Tsuna _nii_," sepasang mata tajam itu menatap lurus ke arah Tsunayoshi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak. Akan. Kubiarkan," katanya penuh penekanan.

Tsunayoshi menelan ludah. Suaranya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia tak menduga begitu Mukuro mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas pundak.

"Le-Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Tsunayoshi meronta-ronta dengan sia-sia karena Mukuro tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. "Chrome tolong! Kumohon tolong aku...!" Kedua mata Tsunayoshi menatap penuh harap pada sang _maid_ yang hanya bisa mematung di posisinya berdiri.

Chrome sadar, jika ia membantu Tsunayoshi, tuan mudanya pasti akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Ia hanya bisa menatap Tsunayoshi dengan sorot mata yang mengatakan minta maaf.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Mukuro menghempaskan tubuh Tsunayoshi di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuh Tsunayoshi semakin bergetar ketakutan begitu melihat Mukuro menyeringai.

"Kau milikku, kau dengar? Kau milikku sendiri."

Perkataan Mukuro itu jelas menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar posesif. Posesif yang sangat berbahaya. Namun perkataan Mukuro selanjutnya, membuat Tsunayoshi seolah merasakan kematian pelan-pelan datang menghampirinya.

"_I'm psycho, Baby_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**KET:**

*Obat Anestesi dan obat Analgesik; obat Anestesi itu semacam obat bius dan penghilang rasa sakit, dan jika dikombinasikan dengan obat Analgesik akan mendapatkan hasil pembiusan total yang sempurna. Untuk lebih jelasnya bisa cari tahu di wikipedia. ^^

**Jeanne's notes:  
**Ini pertama kalinya saya mampir di fandom ini. Sebenarnya sudah lama saya berencana untuk mampir, dan baru kesampaian sekarang.

Saya memilih membuat fic pertama di FKHRI ini dengan pairing 6927 karena memang cinta dengan pairing ini. ^^

Mungkin di fic kedua saya akan membuat fic dengan pairing D18.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah mampir untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. :)


End file.
